Cours particulier
by Picotti
Summary: Il ne fallait pas approcher les élèves, Remus le savait mais la pleine lune, la bête, ses pulsions et cette jeune femme, déjà majeure, son sourire, sa peau, son odeur, c'était insupportable. Et pire encore, elle en avait envie, il le sentait.


**COURS PARTICULIER**

Il fallait prendre sur soi, ne pas écouter l'appel de la bête qui le taraudait. Severus lui préparait des potions tue-loup et Remus pouvait se cacher dans son bureau pendant les nuits de pleine lune mais la bête n'était pas tout à fait apaisée. Il l'entendait encore gronder et le pousser vers la violence, c'était un combat de tous les jours. Mais la baguette en valait le sortilège et il prenait beaucoup sur lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait quand même un job fixe et un bon salaire. Il voyait s'éloigner ses années de galère et il s'en sentait tellement rassuré. Peut-être que, enfin, la roue allait tourner un peu en sa faveur. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas toujours n'avoir que des mauvaises nouvelles.

Il était maintenant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis plusieurs mois et il avait fini par s'habituer à la tâche. Les débuts avaient tout de même été un peu compliqués. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit très à l'aise avec les enfants. Il ne savait jamais réellement comment leur parler et ne se sentait pas trop en confiance avec eux. Il avait toujours peur d'une réflexion un peu mal placée. Heureusement, ses élèves n'étaient déjà plus des petits enfants. Et puis il y avait Harry. Ça lui faisait étrange de le regarder et de retrouver tellement de traits et d'expressions de James ou de Lily en lui.

Ce matin, une croûte de gel recouvrait Poudlard. Bientôt, la neige allait commencer à tomber. Il faisait froid. Les cheminées tournaient à plein régimes mais dans certains couloirs, une vague d'air glacial venait faire frissonner ceux qui avaient l'audace de s'y aventurer. Remus s'en servait pour calmer ses ardeurs. Et en ce moment, avec la pleine lune qui approchait, il se sentait taraudé par diverses envies et appétits tous plus forts et plus étonnants les uns que les autres. La prochaine transformation devait avoir lieu pour Noël, ce n'était pas de chance. Il avait entendu dire que Harry resterait à Poudlard et il avait bien eu envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il supposait qu'il pourrait rattraper ensuite mais c'était tout de même décevant.

C'était un peu son lot du quotidien ceci dit. Il n'avait encore jamais trouvé le moindre point positif à la lycanthropie. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché. Mais ça lui pourrissait la vie, tout simplement. Et en ce moment, il se sentait sur les nerfs. Il espérait d'ailleurs que Severus s'en rendrait compte et cesserait de le tarauder et de le chercher au moins jusqu'à la fin de la pleine lune. A force de jouer avec ses nerfs il allait finir par le trouver en travers de sa route. Et Remus n'était pas sûr du tout de savoir se maîtriser.

Pour l'heure, il était dans son bureau, qui donnait sur ses appartements privés. Il faisait bon chaud ici et il hésitait entre s'allonger pour essayer de trouver un peu le sommeil, ce qui serait certainement peine perdue vue qu'il en était déjà à sa quatrième nuit presque blanche, soit se pencher sur les devoirs de ses élèves de septième année. Mais il devait bien avouer que la perspective de travailler sur la différence entre les sorts défensifs et les sorts de bouclier ne le bottait pas particulièrement.

Sa conscience le poussa néanmoins à s'installer derrière son bureau et à saisir la première copie sur le tas. Il se mit à lire en soupirant de dépit. Ça ne semblait pas gagné d'avance. Peut-être pourrait-il se faire un café bien serré ? Généralement il avait une prédisposition pour le thé mais après avoir passé quatre nuits à regarder le plafond au-dessus de sa tête et avoir cherché à deviner des dessins dans les effets de lumière, il allait lui falloir quelque chose d'un peu plus fort quand même.

On frappa à la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la fenêtre l'avertit qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de sa potion. Qui pouvait frapper ? Harry peut-être. Il aurait aimé en tout cas mais il n'avait pas encore réellement eu l'occasion de lui parler. C'était un peu idiot mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il avait peur de l'aborder. Et s'il le prenait mal ? Ou si quelqu'un d'autre criait au favoritisme ?

« Oui, c'est ouvert. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage d'une adolescente aux cheveux blonds tenus en queue de cheval. Elle avait des joues un peu roses et un joli visage en forme de cœur. Elle portait également un chemisier vert pomme qui ne laissait pas deviner grand-chose à son décolleté. Remus déglutit et se força à regarder les yeux. Avec les influences de la pleine lune combinées à la fatigue, certaines de ses envies primaires se réveillaient subitement.

« Bonjour, professeur. »

Il la connaissait. En même temps, tous les élèves de Poudlard passaient nécessairement par sa classe. Il dut néanmoins faire un terrible effort pour la retrouver. Et il se rappela. Elle était en septième année, elle était chez les Serdaigle. Il allait remettre son nom, il en était sûr. Pe… Perrine ? Non il n'avait pas de ça dans ses élèves. Il ne savait même pas d'où il tirait ce prénom d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ? »

En même temps, si elle venait frapper à sa porte ce n'était probablement pas pour lui demander s'il voulait prendre le thé avec elle.

« Oui, j'ai une question au sujet du devoir qu'on vous a rendu hier. Sur les sorts de défense et les boucliers magiques.

_ Je vous écoute, oui. »

Il posa le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains. Il avait à peine lu quatre lignes et repéré trois fautes d'orthographe et une grosse sombralerie de raisonnement. La suite du devoir s'annonçait très prometteuse.

« Eh bien je me demandais si vous pouviez m'expliquer la différence entre le bouclier magique et la barrière magique. »

Pénélope Deauclair ! Il commençait à se faire vieux, son esprit se rouillait. Mais il était ravi de l'avoir retrouvé. Bref, elle lui avait posé une question et la moindre des choses c'était quand même de lui répondre. Sauf qu'il avait un peu de mal à trouver une formulation correcte et surtout compréhensible. Quand il était lui-même étudiant et qu'il révisait avec Lily, il arrivait à cette dernière de le couper pour lui dire :

« Tu m'as complètement larguée. Je n'ai strictement rien compris. »

Le but était quand même que ça n'arrive pas avec ses élèves. Il commença à expliquer mais évidemment la pauvre Pénélope semblait avoir des difficultés à suivre. Il sourit.

« Une démonstration peut-être ?

_ Oui !

_ Fermez donc la porte. »

Pénélope s'exécuta et Remus tira sa baguette. D'un geste il fit apparaître devant lui l'écran bleuté d'un sort de bouclier. D'un mouvement, il le fit disparaître pour invoquer ensuite un écran transparent juste devant lui. Il baissa le bras et ce dernier s'effaça.

« Quelle est la différence à votre avis ?

_ Euh… la couleur ? »

Il retint un rire.

« Entre autre oui. Le premier est un bouclier et le second une barrière. Le bouclier englobe le sorcier, la barrière fait écran devant lui.

_ Donc on peut vous attaquer par les côtés.

_ Exactement. »

Le silence tomba entre eux. Un silence un peu gêné. Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Est-ce qu'il devait quand même lui proposer de boire un thé ? C'était son élève quand même. Même s'il devait avouer qu'elle était très attirante. Il se secoua. Non, même si elle était majeure, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée.

« J'ai répondu à votre question ?

_ Je sais faire le bouclier mais pas la barrière. Vous pourriez me l'enseigner ? »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu pour son après-midi mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de projets. Et puis il maîtrisait parfaitement ce sort. L'ironie voulait qu'il l'ait appris en cours de potions pour se protéger des projections de son chaudron. Vu le niveau déplorable qu'il avait toujours eu dans cette matière – et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne préparait pas son tue loup lui-même – il valait mieux ne pas trop être en contact avec ce qu'il avait tenté de préparer.

« Bien sûr. La formule s'appelle…

_ Montrez-moi. »

Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais voyant son regard insistant, il s'exécuta. Elle l'observait avec attention, ce qui le mettait carrément mal à l'aise. Mais il enseignait, il faisait ce pour quoi il était payé après tout. Elle prit sa propre baguette et tenta de reproduire le mouvement, prononçant la formule un peu maladroitement. Pour une Serdaigle, il ne la trouvait pas très douée et même si les sortilèges n'étaient pas sa matière, il s'approcha derrière elle, posa sa main sur la sienne et l'accompagna dans le geste. De son autre main, il prit appui sur son épaule. Il sentait comme une chaleur émaner du corps de la jeune fille. C'était troublant sans être désagréable. Elle sentait bon également, un mélange de shampoing à la pomme et d'un parfum très fleuri. L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux en respirant son odeur et sentit l'attirance de la bête pour elle.

Il s'en sentit troublé. Non, ce n'était pas bien, c'était une de ses élèves, il pourrait être renvoyé pour ça. Et pourtant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille glissait doucement vers sa hanche, ses doigts autour de son poignet pressaient délicatement sa chair, son parfum l'enivrait. Et déjà son corps commençait à réagir, il perdait le contrôle. Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Pénélope et l'embrassa délicatement. L'espace d'une seconde elle se raidit et il s'éloigna vivement, comme soudainement électrifié.

Il était fichu. Elle allait s'enfuir en courant, et elle aurait d'ailleurs raison, pour filer voir Dumbledore et tout lui raconter. Il avait brisé les codes de l'école, il avait enfreint des règles de son contrat. Les types comme lui finissaient à Azkaban et finalement c'était probablement l'endroit où il méritait le plus de se trouver.

Mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle se retourna, le regarda avec insistance puis avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot se jeta à son cou pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Poussé par ses pulsions, il répondit au baiser, faisant jouer sa langue avec la sienne. Ses mains vinrent à l'assaut de ses hanches avant de se frayer un passage sous le tissu de son chemisier pour caresser la douceur de sa peau. Elle sourit contre lui et pressa son corps contre le sien, aggravant encore la raideur qu'il sentait naître dans son bas-ventre.

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son chemisier et le déboutonner. Elle portait un soutien-gorge mauve en satin, orné d'une bordure de dentelle blanche. Il passa les mains sur le tissu, en appréciant le toucher. Pénélope, elle, ne perdit pas de temps, elle s'attaquait déjà à la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonnait son pantalon. D'une main, elle chercha son sexe qu'elle empoigna. Il retint son souffle une seconde, ferma brièvement les yeux. Ça faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser submerger totalement et ne pas non plus laisser la bête prendre le contrôle. Il n'y avait de toute façon plus de retour possible maintenant, il préférait quand même en profiter.

Il fit glisser le chemisier des épaules de Pénélope et embrassa la naissance de son cou, laissant sa langue parcourir la chair, goûter sa saveur jusqu'à ses seins qu'il libéra en un peu plus de mouvements qu'il l'aurait voulu. Elle poussa un petit gloussement avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, mais ce n'était visiblement pas un souci, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Une fois débarrassé du sous-vêtement importun, il embrassa les deux globes qui s'offraient à lui. Mine de rien, elle avait une poitrine assez volumineuse et il enserra l'un des tétons entre ses lèvres, le mordillant délicatement. Pendant ce temps, elle avait fait glisser son pantalon et s'occupait de son sexe, d'un mouvement de va et vient lascif, parfois un peu trop lent et qui le laissait à la torture.

Il s'occupa de la jupe, la retira rapidement et poussa doucement la jeune fille jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel elle s'assit pour s'allonger ensuite sur le dos. Le cœur battant la chamade, Remus se déshabilla rapidement, se fichant complètement des vêtements qui atterrirent pêle-mêle dans la pièce.

Pénélope avait une culotte en coton blanche avec des petites pattes de chiens dessinées dessus. Le fait que ses sous-vêtements ne soient pas assortis fit sourire Remus. Il aimait la diversité et la surprise, parfois un peu plus que l'harmonie. Il la fit descendre le long des hanches puis des cuisses en caressant délicatement sa peau de la pulpe des doigts. Elle soupira et lança son bassin en avant, prête à en recevoir plus.

Il avisa le triangle blond et se positionna entre ses jambes pour embrasser les lèvres qui s'ouvraient à lui. La jeune fille se cambra, gémissant de plaisir lorsque sa langue trouva le clitoris et l'agaça, tournant autour et venant, de temps à autre, l'effleurer avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Elle alternait entre gémissements de plaisir et respiration haletante. Il s'éloigna sur un dernier baiser mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler. Il était temps de voir si elle était prête et surtout, de vérifier qu'il ne soit pas le premier. Depuis quelques minutes, cette pensée tournait dans son esprit et le gênait terriblement. Si elle était vierge, il s'en voudrait de l'avoir déflorée et la faute serait encore plus grave à ses yeux.

Il insinua un doigt entre ses lèvres et intima quelques mouvements. Elle était déjà bien humide. Rapidement, il entra un second doigt. Pénélope bougeait le bassin en rythme avec lui et sa main se posa sur son sexe pour que son index puisse trouver son clitoris. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, elle était maintenant prête.

Et il n'était pas le premier.

Il retira sa main, écarta celle de Pénélope et d'un mouvement rapide, la pénétra. Elle écarquilla les yeux, retint de justesse un cri de plaisir. Il l'empoigna par les hanches alors qu'elle refermait les jambes autour de ses reins, l'emprisonnant en elle. Il ne prit pas la peine de bouger lentement, elle était prête maintenant et lui sentait ses pulsions le tarauder de plus en plus. Il accéléra le rythme dès le début, plantant son regard sur le visage noyé d'extase devant lui. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, comme les vagues d'un océan déchaîné et lorsque Pénélope se crispa contre lui en poussant cette fois un long gémissement de jouissance, il attendit qu'elle retombe sur le bureau, à bout de souffle avant de se laisser aller à éjaculer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par l'ondée électrisante qui le parcourait.

Essoufflé lui aussi, il prit appui des deux mains sur le bureau puis se retira. La jeune fille s'assit en souriant, passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa.

« C'était un cours très particulier. Mais je n'ai rien retenu des barrières magiques.

_ C'est au programme universitaire de toute façon. »

Il happa ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de la laisser se lever et tous deux se rhabillèrent en silence. Pénélope lui décocha un dernier sourire avant de quitter son bureau. Il la salua d'un clignement d'œil.

Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière elle, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Les parchemins de devoirs des septième année étaient sens dessus dessous sur son bureau, il les tria et les empila d'un coup de baguette. Il se sentait vidé maintenant, apaisé et il n'avait surtout plus d'excuse pour ne pas se mettre au travail. Il prit sa plume et le premier et commença à lire, incapable d'effacer ce sourire de ses lèvres. Demain, il culpabiliserait certainement, et même beaucoup. En attendant, il savourait son bien-être.


End file.
